The Loyalist and the Traitor
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: Ahsoka discovers a plot against Master Yoda [Yes, this is my interpretation of Ahsoka's untold stories] and instead of going to the council,she tries to handle it on her own, cause she still cares, she is the Loyalist and he is the Traitor. DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE OR THE ORIGINAL STORY IDEA.
1. Prolouge

**I know 4 was my limit, but plot bunnies hate me, so this will most likely be left alone somewhat until i finish one of my other stories, but that might take a while, so i'll update monthly if i can.****Summary: Ahsoka discovers a plot against Master Yoda [Yes this is my interpretation of Ahsoka's untold story] and instead of going to the council, she tries to handle it on her own, cause she still cares, she is the loyalist and he is the traitor.**

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) I was sitting in a bar after my shift, i may not be old enough to drink, but this place has good food and is cheep, so i'm not saying anything, i was sipping on my sweet tea when i heard something, _"Did you hear about the bounty on that old green fool?"_One guy asked, _"Yeah, and honestly i wouldn't of taken it before the trial of that one chick, what was her name?Ashla? No, Ahsoka? Yeah that's it, Ahsoka Tano, after what they did to her, every single one of a$$$$ need to die."_ Another said [just to show that they do have standards], _"So, you're taking the job?"_A third male asked, _"Yeah."_He answered, i got up quietly, payed my cheek and gave the waitress 10 credit directly to her, so that no one steals them, and left, i went back to my apartment, and went over my options, 1:Inform the council, and 2:Do it myself, option 1 would require a lot of explaining, like why i was in a bar in the first place, and how do i know if this is true, but option 2 is way more dangerous, i need backup.

* * *

[Time passes] I contacted Ventress, and we agreed to meet at the holo-booth on level 1313, [The one from To Catch A Jedi], _"So, what is it that you want?"_She demanded, _"There is a plot against Master Yoda, i was wondering if you would back me up, i can't go to the council."_I said, she looked at me like i had just grown a third montral_ "Listen, i know you don't care about him, but i do, and you helped me worse, and i have no else to turn to, please." _I said, she sighed,_ "Fine, i'll help you, but if it gets to dangerous, we're going to the council."_Ventress said, _"Deal."_ I agreed, _"So, where do we start?"_She asked, i grinned, before starting on the plan.

* * *

(Anakin's POV) I miss Ahsoka, it has been 6 months since she left, and the council doesn't even seem to regret their decision, they gave her some half-assed apology, i have kept her padawan beads and lightsabers by my bedside; I can tell the 501st, 104th and 212th miss her too, she was their sister after all, i just want her back, i know Plo koon wants her back too, and damn it, she was the best padawan ever.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Shelly out.**


	2. Investigation

**Okay so I am going to try and update all my stories.**

* * *

Ahsoka

We went to a bar nearby, I am at the bar and Ventress went to talk to some other bounty hunters she knows.

"_You want something sweatheart?"_A man asks from behind me, I ignore him,knowing perfectly well that he is one of those gross men who just want s$$, _"Hey I am talking to you Togruta w$$$$, we both know that the only thing you are f$$$$$$ is s$$$$$ d$$$."_He said, I simply turn to the man next to me and say, _"I'm 16."_

This gets him on his feet, _"__**SHE'S A CHILD YOU PIECE OF S$$$!**__" _He yelled, I giggled as he sat back down, _"You alright little lady?"_He asked me with a gentle voice, I smiled and nodded, I took out a couple of credits and handed it to him, _ "Thank you for defending me."_I said, _"No, you keep them, if you are here then you need them more then I do."_He said,_ "If i'm here because I'm in a bad situation then wouldn't you be here for the same reason?"_I questioned, _"I'm here because of my own choices, I doubt that you are."_He said getting up and leaving, if only he knew how close that hit to home, I am here because of my choices.

"_I got the info, let's get out of here."_Ventress said, I nodded getting up, we exit the bar, _"So what did you find out?'_I whispered, _"Dooku or his master want Yoda dead, which isn't all that surprising, he is the Grandmaster of the Jedi order, but I have a theory that it could be someway to get to you, or Skywalker, or Kenobi, or all three of you, as last time I heard they wanted you and Kenobi dead, if they get you hooked, then they can do so much more."_She said, _"Any other options?" _I asked, _"Well, before he abandoned me, I overheard Dooku talking about a sith shrine on coruscant, Master Yoda may know where it is and he needs him out of the way."_ Ventress said, my eyes most of look like salad plates.

"_A SITH SHRINE ON CORUSCANT."_I said, she nodded and we continued to walk, _"We may be in over our heads."_I said, _"Since when did you care if you were in over your head or not?"_Ventress asked, I shrugged, _"Well, where do we start?"_I asked.

* * *

Plo.

Something is wrong, every council member has sensed it, and that is the reason why a meeting has been called.

"_A disturbance in the force there is, know why I do not, find out we must, request that we meditate together I do."_Master Yoda said, we nodded before meeting in the center of the room, we were quickly brought into a vision.

[Shared Vision]

We saw Ahsoka, she is with Ventress, their talking about something, but we can't hear, we suddenly heard this.

"_A SITH SHRINE on coruscant."_Ahsoka said, what is she talking about? How could a sith shrine be on coruscant without us knowing? They continued to walk away when the scene changed.

Ahsoka was in a dark room, she was breathing heavily, when there was sith lightning, ut struck Ahsoka and she went flying.

[Real life]

We broke out of the vision, most of us breathing heavily just as Ahsoka had been.

"_Find Former Padawan Tano we must, in danger she is." _Master Yoda said.

* * *

**I feel like this is horribly written, feel free to at me and it is also very short.**


	3. Confrontation

**Let's do this.**

**sakuralovelight:Let's just say you will find out that they are not always the best at listening.**

**Also ages for the Martez's, I am including Nyx as I loved his character description and love big siblings and little siblings antics, so he isn't a romantic interest, as I am a very strong Lux/Ahsoka shipper.**

**Nyx= 18 ( still considered underage in my head canon, you are of age at 26, so yes, Anakin got married when he was underage, but you can get married when your 16 due to some races being endangered.)**

**Trace= 17.**

**Ahsoka=15.**

**Rafa=13**

**Nyx was always apart of the original plan, but I added Trace and Rafa after watching the clone wars panel.**

**I am going to try to spend updates between 2 days for separate stories, here is a schedule for the updates.**

**Vader's Order- April 19.**

**The regret I will always feel (or will I)- April 22 ( religious, not doing it)**

**Those we trust can betray us- April 24.**

**The pain we go through- April 26.**

**Reassurance- April 28.**

**The cry of the missing- May 1( the anniversary of my cat being killed)**

**The loyalist and the traitor- May 4 ( have to update a story on May the fourth be with you)**

* * *

Ahsoka.

"_We will meet up here after my shift at the diner and the shop."_I said as we met at her hotel, she nodded and I walked out, heading to the Martez's apartment to change out of my jumpsuit and into my diner uniform, it is green with dark blue hems, it is not to firly nor revealing, despite me being a 15 year old togruta female working in a diner in the underworld.

" _Where were you? You were gone all night."_ Trace asked when I entered the kitchenette to get some caf, _" I overheard someone talking about a plot to kill Master Yoda and I contacted an old friend to help me investigate, and well, I lost track of time, I am sorry if I worried you."_ I told the older girl, she nodded before getting her own caf and went to the shop, I made mine,grabbed my bag with my blaster, my jumpsuit, and.. lady stuff,then headed out.

I had gotten cat called like 10x.

I walked into my diner and put my bag in the break room, checked in and grabbed my datapad and looked at my section and nearly peed myself, the entire Jedi Council was in my section, I quickly turned to my manager, Landon.

"_I need someone else to take that table."_I said, _"They asked specifically for you, there is nothing I can do."_ He said before returning to his job, I turned back, took a deep breath and walked over to the first table that was in my section that was not them.

"_Hello, my name is Ahsoka and I will be your server for today, what can I get you?"_I greeted, they gave me their order pretty quickly, and sadly this is a small diner and there is a total of 15 tables, and 3 waiters, me, Merie and Jat, and it's divided evenly by 3, each with 5 tables, so it only took me about 13 minutes to get the other 4 tables orders.

"_Hello, my name is Ahsoka and I will be your server for today what can I get you?"_I asked with my head down, pretending not to notice them,_"Ahsoka, we need to talk to you."_Obi-Wan said,_ "About what?"_I asked, _"Earlier today, we felt a disturbance in the force, we meditated on it and shared a vision, we saw you and Ventress talking, we couldn't make out most of it, however we did hear that there is a sith shrine here, we were wondering if it already happened or if it is of the future."_Master Windu said, my eyes widened in fear, I may not want them dead but I will be honest, I am afraid of them, I stayed silent, _"We'll take that as a yes, we are going to need you to come with us."_Master Tinn said, I glared for a second before going to speak but felt lightheaded and fell, I looked down at my left arm, Master Mundi had, who was sitting at the end, he had apparently administer a sedative while I was still in shock, I heard Obi-Wan shout at him, as he gently lifted me off the floor.

(Obi-Wan)

"_That was uncalled for, if she didn't want to go, that was her choice to make, not yours."_I said as I lifted the unconscious girl in my arms, people were staring at us in horror, _" She wasn't going to come with us willingly and we need answers."_Saesee said, _" I wouldn't be surprised if she refused to answer any of our questions now, she hates when people try to make her do things she doesn't want to do."_Plo said as we exited the diner, as we hadn't ordered anything they let us out, though Kit had asked for Ahsoka's stuff, and I slipped 500 credits into her bag.

We got in our speeder, which was round and had, of course, 12 seats, I was going to hold Ahsoka when Mace took her from me, I gave him a questioning look when he placed her in the middle of the speeder, mind you, there are no seatbelts in the middle, just cuffs meant for prisoners.

" _If she woke up on the way, she could catch you by surprise and jump out, we don't need to, nor want to, chase her around coruscant."_ Mace said, _" If Anakin sees this, I am not taking responsibility for it."_ I said as I sat down pretty close to her so I could sooth her if the need arises, Kit, Plo, Shaak and Master Yoda were sitting close as well.

" _We need to contact her other job, Martez's ( Pronounced: Cr-ee) mechanic repairs, so she doesn't lose her job."_ Plo said, _" According to surveillance videos, she is friends with the siblings who own the shop, Nyx,Trace and Rafa, though technically none of them are old enough to."_ Mace said, _" If you knit pick about their ages and get them closed down, neither Ahsoka, me or Anakin will let you live it down, because you will then be responsible for 3 kids being on the street."_I said, glaring at him, _" 4, Ahsoka lives with them."_ Kit said, my glare intensified, _" We still need to contact them, they will worry over where she is." _Plo said, as he took out his com and dialed the number, he informed who I believe is Nyx and he demanded to know why, and he told him to the best of his ability, since this is classified.

Kit put the speeder in auto-pilot and it took off, Ahsoka was cuffed and still asleep, _" What kind of sedative did you give her?"_ Kit asked, _" Just a mild one, she should be waking up soon, if she doesn't then she hasn't slept in a while."_ Ki-Adi said, he nodded.

* * *

Rafa.

Although we are tight on money, Nyx, Trace and now Ahsoka insist that I attend school, which to be honest isn't really a school, they let you do practically anything so long as it doesn't affect them, and since I already know most of this stuff, I just sit and draw up new inventions.

I was on my way to the shop,listening to music with only one ear in and the other listening for any sounds of distress, Ahsoka had been teaching us self-defense whenever she could, though I knew I would never be as good as her, she's a former Jedi after all.

I arrived at the shop and saw Nyx and Trace but no sign of Ahsoka, _" where's Sokey?"_ I asked as I put my school bag down and grabbed my red jumpsuit, _" the Jedi Council apparently found out something and needed to talk to her, Master Plo Koon contacted me but wouldn't give me too many details since it is classified."_ Nyx answered from where he was working on a regulars speeder, _" And you let them take her!?" _I screeched, _" Rafa she was at the Little wing's diner for her shift when they took her, we didn't even know until they had her, and we can't exactly fight it, we are an illegal mechanic shop."_ Trace said, ever the voice of reason, I sighed before heading to the refresher to change out of my "nicer" clothes, really it is just a red shirt, jeans, boots and a black jacket with a mini-blaster in a hidden pocket.

* * *

Ahsoka.

I woke up in the middle of what I recognized to be the Council's official speeder, I groaned when I realized that now I definitely won't get out of this mess without talking to these idiots.

" _Shh.. little one, it's okay."_ Obi-Wan said, _" yeah I know, now why did you freaking kidnap me?!"_ I yelled turning towards Master Mundi, _" You would not of come willingly, and we need answers about the Sith shrine."_ He said, _"1: you clearly never me, you showed this when you expelled me. And 2: Had you of asked me nicely and maybe, you know, not show up at my job at the beginning of my shift when I am already irritated because of all the cat calls, then maybe I would answer, but now, not answering anything until I am let of out of these damn cuffs and treated like a sentient being."_ I said really beyond my patience limit, Obi-Wan was quick to oblige and released me from those cuffs.

" _you know we could just report you and your friends for owning a shop while still being under the legal age."_ Master Tinn said, and by the way Obi-Wan was glaring at him I would say they had this conversation before, _" you will not do that because I will never tell you what is going on if you do."_ I said, he relented and I smiled.

" _Now What is the first question?"_ I asked, deciding to play nice so that this will hurry along, _" Get to the temple first we will, then questions may be asked."_ Master Yoda said.

* * *

**This is going places. Also I just wanted to write in one of the Martez's Pov, which is why I have the scene with Rafa, Trace and Nyx.**

**Ahsokalives2223 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I noticed several errors in my earlier chapters, such as in chapter 2 I said Ahsoka was 16, but then in the next chapter I said she is 15, the answer is 15, she**

**is 15.**

**Ahsoka's jumpsuit**

search?q=ahsoka+tano+jumpsuit&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjyyeLOuoPiAhVSUt8KHXkVA5wQ_AUIDygC&biw=1242&bih=568

Rafa's jumpsuit.

search?tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=HVrOXJu3Juyi_QbjsqZA&q=red+mechanic+jumpsuit&oq=Re&gs_l=img.1.0.35i39l2j0i67l8.45117.48669..50592...0.0..3.479.1642.1j2j4-3...2...1..gws-wiz-img...0.. 1DT8-Q14#imgrc=nv6Mhyfps0WH1M:

**Trace's jumpsuit.**

search?q=green+jumpsuit+mechanic&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjVzPjnuoPiAhXQTN8KHW72DNUQ_AUIDygC&biw=1242&bih=524#imgrc=JP7lcFcGb8X4TM**  
**

Nys's jumpsuit

search?q=orange+jumpsuit+mechanic&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi95cLvuoPiAhXjYt8KHYovDRUQ_AUIDygC&biw=1242&bih=568#imgrc=K1uhWgy9_-94UM:

* * *

Ahsoka.

We finally arrived at the Temple, we landed in one of the privet hangers, Master Kenobi unhooked me from the cuffs, he was going to let me walk on my own but Master Tiin wasn't having it, and roughly grabbed my arm, that's probably going to bruise, I glared at him as a way of showing I did not like the rough treatment.

"_I do not believe that is necessary Master Tiin."_Master Plo said, his tone calm but with a deadly undertone, _"I am just being cautious Master Plo."_Master Tiin said, _"About what? I never completed my training and you are the highest ranking Jedi in the Order, I would stand no chance and I know that not to mention I don't even know where this hanger is located, so why would I even attempt to escape?" _I challenged, _"Besides I can already see a bruise forming."_Master Kenobi said, glaring daggers at the older man, he glared at him but let go of me nonetheless.

I was led down a secret passageway, that I didn't even know existed, well I guess it wouldn't be a secret if I knew about it, we eventually arrived at the Council Chambers, the Masters took their seats, and I made my way to the middle, just wanting to get this done with.

"_Former Padawan Tano you have been informed as to why you are here, we need to know if you know where the Sith shrine is?"_Master Windu asked,_ "No, I do not know where the shrine is…"_I responded, hesitating to tell them about the plot against Master Yoda,_ "More to say, you have, but know whether you should, you do not."_Master Yoda said I nodded, _"What is it?"_Master Mundi asked, okay more like demanded, I looked at him for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

* * *

Ventress.

I was in a bar, listening, though you would never be able to tell, from a normal person's point of view, I look like I am enjoying a drink, however many people here are bounty hunters, so I kept my eye out for anyone getting any good ideas.

I saw Cad Bane enter the bar, but I didn't pay much attention to him, he knows better than to mess with me, he saw me, nodded at me and sat next to me, but didn't talk to me, just ordered his drink and went over to a corner table.

I finally heard something, _"I heard that Bane is taking the bounty to kill that troll."_Someone said, _"Pretty much everyone is taking that bounty."_Some female bounty hunter said,_ " He deserves it." _The other one said, nothing new, I get up, pay and leaves to head back to my apartment to meet up with Tano.

[Time Passes]

It has been 30 minutes and she still isn't here, where could she be? Maybe she is still at that shop.

I sighed and started towards that stupid shop.

I got there in under 30 minutes, I saw the 3 siblings, Nyx, Trace, and Rafa wasn't it? I entered the main building, _"I'll be right there!"_The youngest said from underneath a speeder, she got out after she was done and walked over to me.

"_Hell-" _She said before noticing who I was, _"NYX!"_She yelled for her brother, a boy who was 18-19 walked out from the back, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, a girl, whom I assume was Trace, she is 16-17, and is wearing a green jumpsuit, _"Your Asajj Ventress."_Trace said shocked, I rolled my eyes, _"Yes, I am, do you know where Ahsoka Tano is?"_I asked with an annoyed voice, _"Oh, your the old friend she was talking about, The Jedi Council got her this morning, for some reason, we didn't want it to happen but with us being an illegal mechanic shop, we can't do much against it." _Rafa said, the other two glaring at her, apparently, she wasn't supposed to say that, _"Of course they did."_I sighed before turning, leaving the 3 siblings behind me, and headed up towards the Temple.

* * *

Plo Koon.

Lil'Soka stood there for a few more moments before taking a deep breath and continuing, _"I overheard a plot against Master Yoda while I was in a bar after my shift at the shop, apparently Dooku or his master put a bounty on him, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want this to happen." _She said quickly, most masters were in shock, how could we not know about this before she did? We should have been working on this long before she was, _"Thank you for informing us."_ Ki-Adi said she nodded respectfully, though I'm surprised she even bothered with the way we have treated her.

Se looked down at her watch, then looked back up quickly, _"My shift at the shop is beginning in an hour, if there is nothing else, may I please leave?"_ She asked, _"Yes Former Padawan Tano."_ I said quickly before anyone else could deny her, we are not going to be responsible for her and those kids being left in the streets.

She nodded and left pretty quickly, how she is getting there, I have no idea.

* * *

**Bye.**


	5. The shop and the Client

Ventress.

Of course, as soon as I arrive at the temple Ahsoka comes out,_" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" _I shouted as I parked my speeder, _" Apparently the Council has a vision of us talk about the Sith shrine and wanted answers, so they abducted me from my job."_ She said as she climbed in, _" What do they know?"_ I asked as I took off towards the Martez shop, _" Pretty much everything I know."_ Ahsoka replied, _" Well, then they don't know the most important part, I know where the shrine is, we may find answers there."_ I said,_ " Where is it?"_Ahsoka asked eagerly, _" Underneath the temple."_ I responded as we passed a couple of underworld police who were arresting a rakata with green skin, _" And anything about the hit on Master Yoda?" _She asked, _" Other then a few bounty hunters saying they're going to take it, no."_I said Ahsoka sighed but nodded as we arrived at the shop.

" _I need to work a few hours, they took me at the beginning of my shift, I can't afford to not work,"_ Ahsoka said as she got out of the speeder, I sighed but left nonetheless.

* * *

Rafa.

" _Hi, guys."_ I heard Ahsoka say from where I was working on a speeder, _" Sokey!"_I shouted as I got out from under the speeder and ran to her and gave her a hug, _" Hi Rafa, how was school?"_She asked as she hugged me back from where she was getting her jumpsuit, _" Same old."_I said as I let go of her, _" That boring huh?"_ She joked I just laughed, she came back out and checked in, _" Hi Soka." _Nyx said from where he was going through the tips, _" Hi Nyx, what do I Have to work on?"_ Ahsoka said grabbing her toolbox which had the names of her closest friends carved on it (I.e Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, etc) _" We have a blue nightrider 5041 and a gray Juno 5078, the nightrider has messed up steering and cut brake lines, the Juno just needs an oil check."_ Nyx said, _" Thanks, I'll check the Juno and then get to work on the nightrider."_ Ahsoka said as she walked to the Juno, _" Where's Trace?"_ She asked as she got on the board and pushed herself under, _" Working on the Black Pheonix."_ Nyx said, _" How's that coming along?" _Soka asked, _" Don't know, she's been in there for a couple of hours."_ Nyx said as I got back to work.

Sometime later a couple of the local orphans came in, 2 Rodians, both girls, sisters, one with green skin and blue eyes, the other with turquoise skin and blue eyes, the eldest name is Amile, and the youngest is Mia, Amile is 10 and Mia is 8, they were too young to learn a trade from their parents passed but they use their own talents to get by, Amile sings and makes clothes, Mia is good with tech and will fix small things such as comlinks and remotes, and 3 Twi'leks, 2 boys and 1 girl, thought their not related, the eldest boy is Moral, he has blue skin and hazel eyes, he's 18, the next boy is Wes, he has red Skin with brown eyes, he's 14,and the only girl is Delphi, she has teal skin with green eyes, she's 13, they work as waiters and a waitress, they come by occasionally to help with the shop.

" _Hello, Rafa."_ Delphi said as she approached me, still in her too short uniform, _" Hi Delphi, how you have been?"_ I asked adjusting the headlights on an everspace, _" People are disgusting."_ She said with a grim face, _" So life."_ I said, she laughed and we hung out for a while more.

A few hours pass when there's a knock at the door and me, Trace, Ahsoka and Nyx go to answer it, we saw the underworld police, _" A local woman has informed us that underage people run this place, are you Nyx Martez, Trace Martez, Ahsoka Tano, And Rafa Martez?"_ One asked we looked at each other, _" You have been misinformed, no one underage works here."_ Soka said doing a mind trick on them, _" We have been misinformed, no one underage works here."_They repeated, _" You have to report back to base."_She continued, _" We have to report back to base."_They repeated and turned and left, _" Well, that trick comes in handy."_ Trace quipped as we headed back to work.

A lady in the town doesn't think we should be in business because of how young we are, she thinks we should be in foster homes or an orphanage, which is true, but we were for a time, I ended up with shaken baby syndrome and Trace with a broken arm, Nyx was starved for weeks on end, before Ahsoka came along we would hide and pretend that no one was here, now we don't have to, _" Finish the speeders that you have and then close up, I have to go pay bills for the apartment."_ Nyx said as he grabbed his keycards for his speeder and the apartment, _" Okay Nyx."_ We said.

* * *

Time passes/ Ahsoka.

I finished my shift at the shop before meeting up with Ventress at her apartment, _" Oh good, you're finally here, let's go."_ She said as she walked past me and got in her speeder, _" What all do we know about this shrine?"_ I asked, _" Well, before the temple was built, the Sith built a shrine, as I told you before, I heard Dooku talking about it before he betrayed me, from what I heard whoever his master is, uses it."_ Ventress said, _" What level is it on?"_ I asked, _" sub-level 1."_I replied, she looked horrified.

* * *

Trace.

I was closing shop when a mysterious man entered,_ "Hello, we are closing shop, please come back tomorrow."_I said pleasantly,_ "Where is Ahsoka Tano?"_He asked, _"She left a while ago, she'll be back at 15:30 tomorrow."_I said with a smile, he growled but left

* * *

**Word count= 1035.**

**More comments equal I think about this fic more which equals more ideas for it which equals better content.**

**I saw endgame, I sobbed.**

Preview: Ahsoka and Ventress arrive at the shrine, something happens to the shop, and the Martez's are arrested.


	6. An issue

**Sorry for the delay, my sister had some medical issues.**

* * *

Trace.

The next morning I and Nyx opened shop and continued as normal until around 8:00 when clone troopers came in, Nyx gave the 'let me handle this' look,_ " Can we help you?"_ He asked with a smile,_ "Nyx Orden Martez, and Trace Aly Martez you are under arrest for illegally opening a shop, Rafa Gortey Martez is being arrested as we speak, and there is a warrant for Ahsoka Lydia Tano, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."_One said as he cuffed Nyx's hands and another came over to me, reading me my rights as well.

My concern immediately went to Rafa who must be so scared and doesn't know what's going on,_ "Please, we're just trying to provide for ourselves."_ I begged what looked like the Captain, but he didn't care as we were loaded onto a transport ship, I looked at Nyx and he was trying to argue with the clones, it wasn't working.

* * *

Ahsoka.

We have been looking for the entrance to the shrine for over an hour when we found it, it was such in an obscure area that I assume was done attentionally to keep people from accidentally wandering in there and discovering it,_ "Be on alert, these shrines can be tricky, and by that I mean spirits can try and take you over, and whoever Dooku's master is may be here."_ Ventress warned as we walked in, the very first thing I noticed was how dark it was, not just in the force but in the coloration, everything is red or black, or both,_ "Sith really do like the color red."_ I joked as I walked towards something that looked like a coffin in the middle of the room when there was suddenly a wail,_" That would be a spirit."_ Ventress said laughing at my face, she stopped suddenly,_ "There's someone here."_ She said looking around, I nodded and started to look as well.

I was launched backward as lightning hit me, I screamed in pain, vaguely aware of Ventress grabbing me and bolting, I was gasping in pain when we finally got to the speeder,_ "We are not going back there, I don't care what clues it has, we're telling the damn council and you need medical help."_Ventress said as she laid me in the speeder, got in and took off,_ "No, He'll die."_ I moaned my thoughts immediately going to my Grandfather figure whose life hung in the balance, the Jedi code will forever hinder them from doing what needs to be done,_ "And we almost died Ahsoka, we have no choice."_ Ventress said as she started to ascend to the surface, that's when disaster struck, some speeder crashed into us, I was sent flying about 40 feet hitting my head and knocking me out, the last thing I was aware of, was Ventress screaming in pain and rage.

Ventress.

My head had banged against the steering wheel, I was barely aware of Ahsoka flying over my head, but I couldn't do anything as my seatbelt is locked and I couldn't really move my arms, I heard the sirens of emergency forces arriving, several went over to me and over to Ahsoka, the other speeder had taken off,_"Ma' ma what's your name and the young one's name?"_ A terrelian jango jumper woman asked I hesitated for a moment, fully aware that I'm still a wanted woman but knew they need my medical records in order to properly help me,_ "Asajj Ventress, terp's name is Ahsoka Tano."_ I said her eyes widened but she got to her job, checking my head as they got me out of the speeder and onto a holo-gurney.

I caught a glimpse of Ahsoka, her lekku was bleeding heavily and she was barely breathing, I couldn't see any other injuries but knew that she had more, _"Do they know what's wrong with her?"_ I asked knowing Skywalker would kill me if she has too many injuries,_ "No, but their working on her, they think she's going to live."_ The woman answered as she started to tend to my injuries.

* * *

**I will try to update Vader's Order and Those we trust in the next couple days.**


End file.
